


Faith In You

by DaydreamsAreMadeOfThese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamsAreMadeOfThese/pseuds/DaydreamsAreMadeOfThese
Summary: Dean dealing with the realisation that Castiel is in love with him and that the world is about to end forver.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Faith In You

**Author's Note:**

> Immediately follows S15e18 of Supernatural.
> 
> This is a work in progress and just something to deal with this time before the series finale.

Sam found Dean huddled on the floor, he didn't look dead, but he seemed wrong. Something was terribly wrong, even more than all existence on earth having just been erased and Chuck finishing it all.

"Dean?!" He pushed at him to see his face. 

Dean slumped onto his back in a catatonic state. His pupils were tiny dots in green. His face was raw with tears and flushed cheeks and nose that were bright red. "What happened Dean?! Where's Cas?" He kept trying to get Dean to snap out of it. 

"Sam? Sam where are you? Did you find them?" Jack was rushing down the halls trying to find where Sam had gone when he caught them from the corner of his eye as he passed. Back tracking he came in abruptly stopping seeing Dean like he was.

"What happened to him? Why isn't he responding?" Jack had never seen a human like this before. He felt the wind go or of him realizing Dean might be gone for real and this was the moment, the moment he'd never be coming back from.

Jack knelt down and touched Dean on his temples. He was glad he had his powers still as he searched Dean's mind and body for what was causing this. It was so loud and silent inside. There was every emotion and no emotion at once. 

"What is it Jack? What can you see?" 

Jack wasn't sure how to describe it so he moved one hand to touch Sam's temple. In an instant they were both feeling what Dean was going through.

Sam jumped back scooting away quickly. "What is it Sam? What's doing this? I don't understand."

Tears were starting to fall down Sam's eyes and he couldn't control his thoughts as he processed everything. "I...I think Cas is gone." Swallowing back more emotions he continued, "The Empty, it took him."

Jack's eyes were filling with tears as he began to fully process what he was getting from inside Dean. He felt sorrow, loss, pain, happiness, excitement, fear, loathing, sadness, joy, peace, and love. Love, for them of course, he could feel they were all family even after everything he had done Dean saw him as a son, as his responsibility. But there was more love, complete love. He pushed this feeling deeper inside Dean's mind and Cas's face came to him he saw and felt how the Empty took him. The feeling spread over him and Dean's mind quieted as well. Slowly Jack pulled his fingers away and waited. He just knew Dean was still there and still had things to fight for, he was gonna wake up.

The both watched in silence but both praying in their minds. Praying to what or whom they weren't sure but Cas was the receiver of some of those even if they didn't know he existed in any form anymore. He was in their hearts and the only thing they had faith in anymore.

Dean's fingers twitched as a whisper escaped him, "Cas".

"Dean!" Sam rushed over gripping his hand. "Come on Dean, come back to us. Jack and I are here. Chuck's gonna be here any second. Wake up Dean!"

Blinking resting tears in his eyes Dean began to come back to reality. He didn't want to, his heart and mind were in a numb sorrow that felt right. He didn't want to be a part of a world without Cas, but he did love his brother and Jack.

"Cas is gone." Swallowing back tears, emotions, all that comes when you've truly broken down his words were garbled. Sam patted Dean trying to soothe him, "We know, we saw. I mean, Jack, he went into your mind. We both saw, felt what happened."

"I'm so sorry Dean." Sam knew all too well what this feeling was too. Eillen was gone. He felt like he had only just found real love, true love and it was gone too. In true fashion it was just them again, all there was against the world. The Winchester boys, which now included Jack.

Tears began falling from the corners of Dean's eyes as he laid on his back. He covered his face with his hands wanting to scream. 

"Dean, Cas sacrificed himself. It was the most selfless act anyone can do. I was going to do it for all of you. We love you both, but Cas. He was in love with you Dean. I don't know a lot of Earth and existing in it. But love, it poured from him to you from every moment I saw you both together." Dean made small whimpers and tried to clear his throat.

"I never thought he could or has that kind of love for me. I...he...he's….oh god. He was an angel, I'm just human. It's always been Cas." Choking back more sobs he tried to control his breathing.

"I didn't allow myself to really believe it could be more. Cas's true form would burn me to nothing. I thought he loved us like brothers, I only let myself believe that, it was enough. I thought I could live with that, until Cas said it."

Sam and Jack both had tears falling. They were heartbroken for Dean, but themselves too. They had no ideas on trying to get to the Empty. That and humans don't go there. Jack just got booted which felt quite permanent.

They sat there with Dean as he gathered himself again and sat up.

"Guys, I...I don't know what to do. What's Chuck doing? Is he gonna leave us here in our own Hell on Earth? Are we about to be erased like every other world?" Dean was rubbing his thighs trying to calm himself.

Jack watched the two humans he loved more than any others, these two men were his family. The only family he'd ever get to know. He savored the moment even in it's sorrow, it meant he was alive still.

Closing his eyes for a moment Dean tried one last thing. 'Castiel, I can't believe you are gone forever. Chuck is on his way, everyone on earth is gone but Sam, Jack, and I. The Empty took you so fast. Cas, you changed me too. There was a time I was full of so much rage even for the people I saved. You made me better, we...we made each other better. I never let myself believe what I felt. You're an angel, you were better than me in every way. What I'm trying to say, what I've wanted to say for a very long time...I love you Cas. Not as a brother, not just as family. You and me, I am complete when you are near. You were right, we are what's real. I was scared everything I felt for you was just something Chuck wrote. That we were just following a script but we weren't, we aren't. I'll never stop thinking you're out there, somehow, in some form. If I'm turned to atoms I hope they find their way to you. You're what I have faith in Cas."

He felt his heart unburden just a little. He was never one to have faith in anything, but for the first time he felt complete faith, and the peace that gives washed over him. 

In that instant they felt the ground rumble and fell away from them as they were transported straight up to the surface facing Chuck who was waiting.

"Wait…" Dean raised his hand in a futile effort to keep Chuck from snapping them out of existence.

"Look, we know it's useless. With one motion we are gone forever, but why don't you just send us to the Empty."

Chuck raised his brow, "Why would you want to go to the Empty? It's worse than being written out of existence. I mean…" He tilted his head with a small smirk forming, "Wait, wait this could be good. Humans aren't meant to go there, you'd probably exist in there forever with nothing, no one, you all would never even find each other, I didn't even do that to humans in hell."

Dean clearly at his endgame knew it probably didn't matter, but he'd rather know he's gonna be in the place Cas is even if they wouldn't be there together.

"What does it matter Chuck? This is all over. Let us be there, at least there you'll have some trace of me, of us, your favorite characters."

Slightly intrigued he gave an expression of agreement. Why would it matter, he thought. He's omniscient, clearly he could tell there was no future where Dean or Sam could ever come back. The Empty has Cas so he was already returned to nothing.

Chuck had an agreement with the Empty. While it certainly has never been as powerful as himself it always existed, or at least it seemed like it. The thing about the Empty though, was that it couldn't create anything. It observed, watched, hibernated, and generally was a black hole to the entire universe. When it noticed Chuck was beginning to create things, using matter, it could tell it's existence was slowly being pulled away. So it struck a deal to help maintain its own existence. 

Energy has to come from somewhere. When Chuck would create anything the Empty could feel it's matter leave. To try and maintain balance it demanded that all the beings, his angels and demons, had to come back to the fold of the Empty. One angel's mass was enough to offset what Chuck would take to create thousands of beings on his worlds.


End file.
